Media (e.g. audio) may be wirelessly streamed from a media source (e.g., a mobile phone, a personal computer, a media device, a set-top device, etc.) to headphones and/or speakers, where the media is played. One conventional arrangement known to the inventors of this disclosure is a relay system. In a multi-device relay system, a primary device (e.g., a primary speaker) may wirelessly connect to and receive audio packets from an audio source. Further, the primary device may implement a relay and send the received audio packets to a secondary device (e.g. a secondary speaker) via, for example, a BLUETOOTH® connection. Upon receipt of the audio packets, the secondary device may decode and play the audio packets sent from the primary device.